The Real Us
by Pavaroglee
Summary: "J'ai beau me dire qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble mais pourtant je veux te voir tout le temps, sans arrêt.. On se verra en cachette si tu veux, on se verra dans les pires endroits mais je m'en fou, tant que je suis avec toi..." Rating M, lemon!
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : The real us

**Rating** : M

**Personnages** : Kurt et Blaine uniquement.

**Disclaimer** : Hormis les personnages, le texte est à nous.

**Remarques** : C'est un style différent d'écriture, nous espérons que vous aimerez. Cette histoire explore plusieurs face de l'amour. C'est pour ça qu'on dirait un texte "mangé", "coupé" ou encore "en plusieurs morceaux". Cette fiction est d'un genre particulier et elle ne comporte que deux chapitre, le deuxième est un lemon plutot très détaillés, vous serez prévenus. Cette histoire appartient à **Emily Mary Heap** alias Sarah et à moi même.

POV de Kurt : _italique_

POV de Blaine :Police normal

Le passage en **gras **: Le prologue, un petit passage explicatif

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine et Kurt se détestent depuis toujours. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. A McKinley, ils étaient les deux seuls a semer le trouble. Mais un jour pas fait comme un autre, la tentation, le désir et aussi mais surtout la haine les ont pousser à commettre une grave erreur... S'embrasser. Montrer de l'affection pour l'autre. Depuis cet incident, ils se fuyaient et essayaient d'échapper à leurs propres sentiments. Est-ce que la légende dit vrai ? Les opposés s'attirent-ils vraiment ? <strong>

Toute la journée, j'avais passé mon temps à feindre comme si de rien était auprès de mes amis. Oui car après que nous ayons échangés ce magnifique baisé, plus rien. Oh, et je t'évitais de tout mon possible, aussi. Je crois bien que tu faisais de même, étant donné qu'on ne s'est pas croisé du reste de la journée.  
>Le soir étant arrivé, je me trouvais dans mon lit, me tournant, tournant et re-tournant, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Je soupire une énième fois, des yeux de glace hantant mes pensées. Décidant que je n'arriverai pas à dormir dans ces conditions, je rabats les couvertures sur le côté et sors de mon lit. Je sors de mon dortoir, utilisant la sortie de secours pour aller plus rapidement dehors. J'avais besoin d'air frai. Mes pieds nus foulent le sol de goudron, tandis que je me dirige vers les escaliers de la cours.<br>Mon coeur semble rater un battement quand je reconnais une silhouette familière assise sur la première marche. Kurt. Je décide ne pas relever, de toute façon hein.. Je m'avance vers toi, avant de m'assoir à côté de toi.

_Je ne t'avais pas recroiser de toute la journée. Pour ma part je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était volontaire ou non, tout ce que je savais c'est que dès que je te voyais en face de moi et ensuite a mes cotés, mon coeur ratait lui aussi un battement. Je faisais mine que tout allais bien et dès que je sentais la chaleur de ton corps a mes cotés, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quelques instants et de me rappeler de ce moment presque magique que nous avions vécu tout les deux. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais.. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Donc il fallait que je sache. Je levais mes yeux d'un froid glacial vers les tiens avant de prendre ta main et de la poser sur mon coeur qui lui battait la chamade._

_- Dis.. C'est normal ? Ca me fais ça depuis..tu sais quand.._

Comme tu restes silencieux, je me perds peu à peu dans mes pensées, regardant le ciel éclairé de la lune et de quelques rares étoiles, quand soudain tu prends ma main et la pose contre ta poitrine. Je peux sentir ton coeur battre contre ma paume, et curieusement, semble avoir exactement le même rythme effréné qu'a le mien en ce moment même. Suite à ta question, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver adorable. Pour la première fois que l'on se connait, je t'adresse un vrai sourire n'exprimant rien que de la tendresse.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, Porcelaine.

Mon sourire s'élargit en voyant un air perdu prendre place sur ton visage. Ma main libre caresse doucement ta joue, alors que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser. Mais j'attends d'abord de voir ta réaction, car je suppose que tu ne peux pas le prendre aussi bien que moi... Si ?

_Je savais que tu voulais m'embrasser, cela se voyait comme un nez en plein milieu de la figure et ça aussi, ça me faisais sourire tendrement. A vrai dire depuis ce moment ou toi et moi avions été si proche, je ne pouvais plus être si froid et distant. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. C'est pourquoi je m'approchais doucement de tes lèvres pour déposer un simple mais doux baiser sur celles-ci avant de pincer les miennes pour garder le gout des tiennes le plus longtemps possible. J'ancrais mon regard au tiens avant de demander, avec la voix la plus simple au monde._

_- Et l'amour, c'est quoi ? Exactement...?_

_Pour être franc, je n'avais aucune idée des réponses puisque jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, c'était si fort, si changeant..!_

Quand tes lèvres se posent sur mes lèvres, je me sens à nouveau revivre, comme si le vide qui m'avait habiter toute la journée était à nouveau rempli. Je te regarde moi aussi dans les yeux, ceux-ci exprimant de la tendresse. On dirait un enfant, c'est si mignon.

- Pour être franc, l'amour fait mal parfois, et peut, et est même très souvent limité.

Je sers ta main dans la mienne, caressant doucement celle-ci du bout du pouce.

- Mais dans certains cas, l'amour est juste une force, quelque chose d'éternel et juste inébranlable...

Et quand je te regardais, je pensais que la deuxième solution était la bonne.

_Cette fois-ci j'en était sûr, je le savais, mon coeur qui battait plus vite, mon souffle qui se coupait, mon coeur qui ratait souvent plusieurs battements. J'étais tout simplement amoureux de toi et j'avais tant voulu lutter contre ça que jamais je n'aurais pu le réaliser sans tous ces évènements. Je me redressais donc maintenant doucement, de manière a m'asseoir sur tes genoux, juste en face de toi. Je posais ma main sur ta joue puis celle ci glissais doucement sur ta nuque. Je t'offrais maintenant un véritable baiser. Mes lèvres embrassant d'abord les tiennes plusieurs fois, je penchais lentement mon visage sur le coté tout en souriant pour bouger mes lèvres délicatement contre les tiennes, mes deux bras venant se nouer autour de tes épaules._  
><em>- Blaine..<em>

Découvrir qu'en vérité je t'aimais n'a pas été trop difficile pour moi. Mis à part le choc du début, je le prenais plutôt bien. Et je suis tellement heureux que toi aussi, tu me retournes ces sentiments ! Parce qu'aimer quelqu'un qui m'aurait haï n'aurait pas été une chose très.. agréable, dirons nous. Je profite de tous ces baisers, mon coeur semblant vouloir exploser de joie toutes les deux secondes. Murmurant contre tes lèvres, je te réponds.

- J'aime quand tu dis mon prénom...

Je donne un bref baiser sur tes lèvres.

- ..Kurt.

_Aimer son meilleur ennemi, c'était la totale a McKinley! Je souriais tendrement avant de m'emparer de ton visage et de couvrir tes lèvres de baisers tous plus beau et long que les autres. c'était un peu comme ci je voulais profiter de toi le maximum, comme ci tu allais mourir demain.. Je soupirais d'aise et ouvrais rapidement les yeux pour me reculer a contre cœur de toi.. Je baissais ensuite mes yeux vers le sol en soupirant, ma main tenant cependant toujours la tienne._

_- On ne peut pas, Blaine.._

Je baisse la tête vers le sol, l'air triste. Je sers cependant fermement ta main, ayant peur que tu t'enfuisses. Je savais que tout ça ne durerait pas très longtemps, à près tout, nous étions les deux pires ennemis depuis toujours. Nous étions censés être ennemis, ne ressentir que de la haine pour l'autre. Et puis, que penseront les autres ? Mais pour tout dire, je m'en fichais un peu. Sur le moment, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était toi. Pas les autres. Pas le monde. Je te dis d'une voix douce, néanmoins teintée d'une pointe de tristesse.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à te haïr de nouveau, Kurt. Pas après ça…

_Alors que je te tournais légèrement le dos, je réfléchissais. Je soupirais car nous ne pouvions être vraiment ensemble, on ne le pouvait pas. Parce que nos camarades respectif crierais a l'injustice et serait encore plus en tension qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je plissais les yeux avant de me lever et de me mettre face à toi. Je regardais un instant tes lèvres avant de déposer un doux baiser dessus._

_- Tu vas devoir m'oublier, Blaine.. Je ne veux pas qu'on se cause mutuellement du tort mais saches que...Je t'aime._

Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, mes yeux exprimaient une détresse et une tristesse infinie que jamais je n'avais connu. Pas aussi intensément.

- On peut... je sais pas.. se voir en cachette ?

Je n'ai qu'à observer l'expression de ton visage pour voir que ce n'est pas possible. Nous n'avions aucunes solutions... En cet instant précis, je regrettais d'avoir été baptisé ton ennemi juré, qui toute sa vie devais te haïr. Car cela nous empêchait d'être heureux, ensemble... J'inspire un bon coup pour essayer de ravaler mes sanglots, et pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à naître au coin de mes yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt...

Sur ces mots, je marche vers les dortoirs, faisant de tout mon possible pour empêcher mes yeux de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort de tout ma vie. La peine que je pouvais te causer me rendais fou, fou contre moi même et pour cela, je me serais bien jeté sous un train en marche. Je me levais a mon tour et versais une petite larme. La tristesse prenait a présent place dans mon cœur et toute mon âme. Je rentrais moi aussi dans mon dortoir en essayant de trouver le sommeil malgré ton visage qui me hantait toutes les deux minutes._

~õ~

_Le lendemain, après un réveil difficile, Je soupirais et jetais un coup d'œil dehors, repérant ta silhouette sur la masse blanche et glacial qu'étais la neige fraiche qui était tombé toute la nuit. Je mourrais d'envie de venir te rejoindre mais je ne pouvais le faire.. Nous pouvions certes nous voir en cachette mais quelqu'un finirait par nous voir. J'ouvrais doucement ma fenêtre et soufflais ton nom en ta direction. Je m'écartais de celle-ci, ne voulant pas que tu me voies et que tu me démasque._

En voyant le lendemain matin le lycée recouvert de neige, je ne suis même pas étonné, il l'avait prévu à la météo, et tous les lycéens devenaient fou quand cela se produisait. Ce paysage blanc et ce froid glacial correspondaient parfaitement à ce que je ressentais en moi. La flamme qui brûlait habituellement en moi semblait avoir disparue. Et j'avais beau user de ma force, ce vide gelé persistait en moi. Soupirant tout en revêtant quelques vêtements chauds, je sors ensuite dehors. Si je dois me morfondre, autant le faire à l'air frai. Je m'assois sur un banc enneigé, fixant un point invisible devant moi, perdu dans mes pensées. Mais mon nom prononcé par une voix familière me sortis de ma rêverie. Sachant que tu en étais l'auteur, je me lève brusquement en tournant la tête autour de moi, cherchant à t'apercevoir.

- Kurt..?

_Je m'approchais a nouveau de la fenêtre avec un petit pincement au cœur, mes yeux se voilant d'une fine couche de larme. Il fallait que je vienne te voir, maintenant. C'est pourquoi j'ouvrais grand la fenêtre, me mettant debout sur celle-ci par la suite. Je prononçais ton prénom car je voyais que tu commençais à partir. J'inspirais longuement avant de sauter de tomber brusquement dans la neige. Avec une petite grimace de douleur, je regarde autour de moi et me redresse difficilement, a l'aide de mes deux mains maintenant plongés dans la neige fraiche._

Ne voyant personne autour de moi, je soupire doucement, et mets mes mains dans les poches. Si tu me fuis.. Je m'apprêtai à partir, quand j'entends mon prénom être crié depuis les dortoirs. Je tourne rapidement la tête pour te voir debout sur le rebord de ta fenêtre, près à sauter. Je n'ai le temps que de crier un "Non!" avant de te voir te laisser tomber dans le vide. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, alors que je cours vers le tas de neige où tu es tombé. Arrivé à ta hauteur, je me mets à tes côtés.

- Idiot ! Tu aurais pu te blesser !

_Je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens, t'adressant un regard concerner et inquiet. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu supporter la vision de toi blessé, surtout à cause de moi. Je viens te tirer de là, enlevant la neige de tes vêtements, avant de te serrer dans mes bras._

_- Blessé ou non, qu'importe. Pour le moment, c'est mon cœur qui a mal.._

_Je laissais une petite larme couler le long de ma joue avant qu'un tas de flocons ne tombe autour de nous, la neige recommençant sa magnifique danse, créant un véritable et magnifique rideau de neige. Je gardais mon regard encré au tiens sans bouger, sans même user de la parole. Je passais une de mes mains sur ta nuque et alors que j'allais embrasser tes lèvres, celles-ci dérivent dans le creux de ton cou. Je dépose un simple baiser sur ta peau tiède avant d'y loger mon visage. Mon nez caressait ta peau et de petits sanglots s'échappaient de ma gorge sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je me serrer d'avantage contre toi avant de venir coller mon front au tiens._

_- Embrasses moi.. Je t'en prie.. Embrasses moi.. J'ai beau me dire qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble mais pourtant je veux te voir tout le temps, sans arrêt.. On se verra en cachette si tu veux, on se verra dans les pires endroits mais je m'en fou, tant que je suis avec toi.._

En te voyant ainsi, je me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas que les blessures physiques qui existent... Il y a aussi celles psychologiques. Mes bras s'enlacent tout naturellement autour de ta taille fine, te pressant contre moi. Le rideau de neige qui tombe à présent autour de nous donne un côté théâtrale mais néanmoins romantique à la scène. T'entendre pleurer ne fait que briser mon coeur un peu plus. Il y a quelques jours, j'aurai peut-être apprécié cela -et encore j'en doute fortement, mais maintenant, je voulais plus que tout revoir ton sourire illuminer ce si beau visage. C'est pourquoi je le prends entre mes mains, essuyant du bout des pouces tes larmes.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire, mon amour..

Et comme promis, je presse mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ca faisait quoi, que depuis hier soir que je ne t'avais embrassé? Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années... Tout d'un coup, je sens mon corps se réchauffer, le vide qui s'était installé en moi semblant s'être comblé...

_Dès que tes lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je pouvais sentir mon cœur exploser littéralement dans ma poitrine. Je sentais aussi qu'un tas de papillons volaient maintenant dans le creux de mon ventre. J'étais amoureux, cela ne faisais aucun doute. Et de toute manière, maintenant, je ne pouvais le nier, c'était un peu comme une évidence. Je pressais donc doucement mes lèvres aux tiennes, offrant a celles-ci un tas de petits baisers plus ou moins humides et bruyant. Et après, je mordais doucement ta lèvre inférieur et sa chair pulpeuse. Cela me rappelais notre premier baiser a tout les deux. Et rien qu'a cette pensée, un frisson longeait ma colonne vertébrale pour finir dans le bas de mon dos. Et après que nos lèvres aient jouées entre elles, je prenais ta main pour te tirer avec moi vers l'intérieur du lycée. Dans notre lycée, les cours finissaient tous à 16h. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait personne. Et dans les chambres non plus puisque tous les gars allaient jouer au foot. Je montais presque en courant les escaliers pour enfin arriver à ma chambre. Je ne savais pas ce que nous allions faire, si nous allions juste nous embrasser ou…plus ? Moi, j'étais juste heureux d'être isolé avec toi : ici. Je me débarrassais de mon manteau et m'asseyais sur le lit._

_- Viens…_

Je te suis en rigolant doucement, amusé de te voir aussi pressé. Arrivés dans ta chambre, j'enlève mon manteau, mon bonnet et mes gants, avant de m'allonger sur ton lit, t'entrainant avec moi. Je rapproche à nouveau mon visage vers le tien pour déposer une multitude de baiser sur tes lèvres, entrecoupés de "Je t'aime". Mes mains se faufilent légèrement sous ton haut, caressant la douce peau de tes hanches, dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Maintenant, tout de suite, j'avais juste envie de te faire l'amour. De par cette fusion de nos deux corps te montrer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi. C'est ainsi que je pressais mes lèvres contre les tiennes en quémandant l'accès à ta bouche.

* * *

><p>Nous prenons toutes les remarques. Nous en attendons beaucoup d'ailleurs car nous avons longuement hésité avant de poster cette histoire.<p>

A très bientôt, Sarah et Margaux. ~


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ce chapitre est un lemon très citronné. Pour ceux qui ne supporte pas les rapport sexuels entre deux hommes, les homophobes, et les jeunes lecteurs ; ce texte n'est pas pour vous. **

**Mais pour le reste, enjoy (; **

* * *

><p><em>Avant que tes mains ne se glissent sur ma peau toujours fraiche, je m'étais fait la promesse que ce serais une première fois parfaite. C'est pourquoi je me redressais doucement, de manière a pouvoir enlever ton tee-shirt bien trop encombrant pour ce que nous voulions faire. Je regardais ton torse avec un petit sourire avant de laisser mes longs doigts fin jouer avec tes tetons. Je me baissais ensuite doucement pour faire jouer ma langue taquine dessus. Satisfait de tes gémissements, j'enlève moi aussi mon pull que je fais voler par la suite a travers la pièce.<em>

_- Je te veux, Blaine.. je veux tout de toi.. Tes lèvres, tes yeux, tes mains..._

_Je posais doucement ma main sur ton érection naissante, te murmurant d'une voix douce._

_- Je te veux tout entier…_

Je te laisse faire avec plaisir, fermant les yeux pour apprécier toutes les sensations. Et quelles sensations ! Je sens une flopée de petits papillons naître dans niveau de mon ventre, tandis que des gémissements passent déjà la barrière de mes lèvres. De plus, ta peau fraiche contre la mienne qui est plus chaude que la moyenne crée un mélange... intéressant, qui me fait frissonner de plaisir. Quand tu poses ta main sur mon sexe qui commençait déjà à se réveiller, je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un cri étouffé.

- Je suis tout à toi, Kurt.. Entièrement qu'à toi..

Je te regarde dans les yeux, mordillant presque innocemment ma lèvre inférieure.

_- Je te veux, Blaine._

_Le ton de ma voix était vraiment sincère. Je collais maintenant mon torse contre le tiens dans un sourire des plus tendre avant de venir couvrir tes lèvres de fin et doux baisers. Je t'allongeais doucement sur le lit tout en t'enlevant tes chaussures ainsi que tes chaussettes. C'était peut être débile moi je voulais que nous soyons entièrement nue. Je retraçais le chemin de ton corps avec un petit sourire : Je passais le bout de ma langue le long de ton cou pour ensuite te faire un magnifique suçon, c'était indirectement pour dire " tu es à moi. Cet homme m'appartient." je revenais vite a moi quand j'entendais tes gémissements redoubler de volume. J'embrassais maintenant bruyamment ton torse, suçant et léchant ta peau tiède avec envie. Une fois arrivé a ton intimité, je presse ton érection avant de t'enlever ton pantalon ainsi que ton boxer, empoignant doucement ton sexe dans ma main avant de tenter plusieurs caresse. Satisfait de tes gémissements, je me mords la lèvre avant de faire jouer ma langue sur ton gland que je m'amuse à faire rougir tout en continuant mes caresses._

_- Mhh…_

Mes gémissements deviennent plus forts quand je comprends enfin que tu es en train de me marquer comme tien. De toute façon, tu étais et seras à jamais, je l'espère, le seul propriétaire de mon coeur. Je lève mon bassin pour t'aider à retirer mon pantalon et mon boxer, les yeux à nouveau clos. Je gémis encore et encore, à présent perdu dans une mer de plaisir. Un petit cri s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque ta langue s'exerce sur le bout de mon sexe.

- Plus.. Je t'en supplie, Kurt, plus..

J'ondule le bassin, tentant par tous les moyens d'avoir plus de contact, sans succès. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais réchauffé l'air environnant, alourdissant agréablement l'air de la pièce, et créant ainsi une atmosphère intime entre nous.

_Alors que je glissais doucement mes lèvres autour de ton membre extrêmement durci, je glissais un doigt entre mes lèvres avant de le glisser entre tes jambes et de le glisser lentement en toi. Je n'étais pas prêt a TE faire l'amour seulement, je voulais t'offrir un minimum de plaisir, celui que je pouvais.. Je faisais aller et venir mon doigt en toi avant d'entourer de nouveau ton sexe de mes lèvres. Je me sentais vivant, heureux et amoureux en cet instant. Pas seulement parce que faire l'amour avec celui qu'on aime était exceptionnel, mais surtout parce que cet ébat aller pouvoir prouver tout mon amour pour toi.. Je relâchais les muscles de ma gorge afin de prendre la totalité de ton membre dans ma bouche, mes yeux se fermant d'eux même. Une fois que tes gémissement m'ai convaincu, je retire uns a uns mes vêtements jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve totalement nu. Je voulais faire quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais penser faire... Je me mettais donc au dessus de toi pour t'embrasser doucement puis, je remontais doucement jusqu'à ce que mon bassin n'atteigne ton visage. Je me mordais la lèvre et poussais un petit cri dès que je sentais ta langue jouer contre mon entrée. Je basculais mon visage en arrière en constatant que les fenêtres, vitre et miroir était recouverte de buée._

_- Continue.._

Quand tu positionne ton bassin à la hauteur de mon visage, je comprends tout de suite le message. Pour moi également c'était nouveau, mais tellement.. Excitant. Je pose mes mains sur tes fesses et les écartes doucement, pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur accès à ton entrée. Je viens ensuite taquiner du bout de la langue ton petit cercle rosé, t'arrachant un petit cri. Je souris, avant de réitérer le même geste, encore et encore. Prenant pitié de toi, j'effectue une petite pression et te pénètre légèrement avec ma langue. Encouragé par tes gémissements de plus en plus audibles, je bouge ma langue en toi, caressant tes cuisses à l'aide de mes mains.

_Mon dieu. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Je prenais maintenant appuie sur mes genoux pour pouvoir avoir une minimum de visu sur ce que tu étais entrain de faire. Je gémissais toujours un peu plus fort, toujours plus sensuellement près de ton oreille, dès que je m'y penchais. J'étais bien évidemment très flexible, c'est pourquoi je balançais tour mon buste en arrière sans jamais faire bouger mon bassin. Je revenais ensuite a ma position initial, ma main se glissant dans tes cheveux dépourvu de gel comme pour t'inciter a continuer, mes gémissement que je poussais le prouvait aussi._

_- Ne t'arrête pas…_

_Je glissais une de mes mains dans mes cheveux avant d'exercer de très légers mouvements de bassin. Je te jette ensuite un petit regard pleins d'envie et de désir avant de reculer doucement et de coller mon bassin contre le tiens, frottant nos sexe ensemble avant de saisir le tiens et de le glisser avec une lenteur infinie en moi._

_- Humpf…_

De toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter loin de là.. Je continue ce que j'étais en train de faire, encouragé par tes gémissements et ta main qui me pressait contre toi, quand je te sens revenir à ma hauteur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir en sentant ton sexe contre le mien, mais ce n'était rien comparé au cri rauque que je lâche quand je te pénètre doucement.

- Kurt ! Tu es si… Si serré...

Après t'avoir pénétré de toute ma longueur, je me retiens à contre-coeur de faire des mouvements de bassin. C'était presque une torture pour moi, mais il faut dire que je ne t'avais pas préparé, et que je ne voulais sans aucun prétexte te faire mal. Et je veux que cette première fois soit parfaite, celle où il n'y aura eu que tendresse et plaisir.

_Je m'habituais peu a peu a ta présence, et je me penchais doucement vers toi pour t'offrir un tendre et doux baiser, ma main glissant doucement sur ta joue que je caresse maintenant l'aide du bout de mes doigts. Tu étais chaud comme de la braise et tout autour de nous n'étais que chaleur. Je dirais même chaleur réconfortante. Nous étions que tous les deux, heureux et amoureux et jamais personnes je pourrais changer ça, jamais. Et que tu me fasses l'amour, dans mon propre lit, cela m'excitais encore d'avantage. Je me redressais doucement pour pouvoir poser mes deux genoux sur le matelas et mouvais mon bassin de manière à monter et descendre lentement sur ton sexe durci. Je plisse les yeux avant de me pencher de nouveau vers toi pour t'embrasser de nouveau, mes bras s'enroulant autour de ton cou. Je voulais que nous soyons collé l'uns a l'autres le plus possible._

_- Blaine… Je t'aime._

Le moment était tellement intense, que je me jurais que si quelqu'un gâchait tout et entrait, je le tuerais immédiatement, qui que ce soit. Quoique nos dégagions à cet instant précis une telle aura que chaque personne qui penserait à entrer dans la chambre sentirait que c'est une très mauvaise idée, et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.. Heureusement pour nous, la deuxième solution semblait être la bonne. Mon cerveau cesse définitivement de fonctionner lorsque que tu commences tes mouvements sur ma verge durcie au maximum. Mes bras enlacent ta taille élancée, tandis que le contact de ta peau plus chaude que d'habitude électrise la mienne. Ne pouvant certainement plus me retenir, je commence à donner de doux coups de bassins. Là, je te faisais comprendre tout l'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Ton corps était définitivement parfait pour le mien, destiné depuis toujours à être ensemble.

- Je t'aime.. a-aussi.. mon dieu oui.. Kurt..

_Alors que je t'attirais doucement vers moi, te forçant à te redresser. Je peux sentir tout cet amour autour, cet amour qui forme autour de nous une bulle protectrice. Maintenant assis, les jambes emmêlés, je prends appuie sur tes épaules pour pouvoir monter et descendre inlassablement sur ton membre dressé, t'aidant pour que ce travail ce soit pas trop difficile, enfin, si nous pouvions appeler ça un travail ! Je revenais vite a moi et enveloppais mon membre de ma main pour lui offrir d'intense et rapide caresses, mon front humide venant se coller contre ton cou bouillant, contrastant légèrement avec l'éternel fraîcheur de ma peau. Je dépose un tas de baiser sur le long de ton cou avant de jeter mon visage en arrière dans un grand et long gémissement de plaisir. Je pousse un petit soupire de bien être avant de te murmurer un tas de mots doux a l'oreille, des mots que tu rêvais d'entendre, des mots qui prouvait que mon amour pour toi était sans limite.. Maintenant submergé de plaisir, je me concentre pour ne pas perdre la raison et hurler de plaisir._

_- Encore.._

- Kurt..

Mon corps brûle d'un feu infernal, un mélange entre d'amour et de plaisir. Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche, que ce soit des gémissements ou des mots doux font grimper mon extase encore plus hauts. D'une voix tremblante et rauque, je réponds à tes mots doux par des "je t'aime", ne me lassant pas de te le répéter encore et encore. Chassant tes mains, un des miennes se pose sur ton sexe, y imposant un rythme ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. Tes cris de plaisir m'excitant de plus en plus, je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer légèrement mes mouvements de bassins.

_Alors que je montais et descendais toujours plus rapidement sur ta verge tendu, je glissais mes deux mains dans tes cheveux en me mordant la lèvre tandis que mon visage se jetait brusquement en arrière, comme pour relâcher mes muscles quelques instant. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser de cette sensation si divine, cette sensation qui me faisais perdre la tête et qui me consumais toujours plus rapidement. Je tirais doucement sur ton crane, vers l'arrière afin de pouvoir coller avec force et passions mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je perdais mon souffle et mes esprits dès que l'orgasme me gagne. Je pousse un cri strident avant de me libérer entre nos deux ventre.._  
><em>- HAN ! Blaine..<em>

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, où je suis, tellement l'amour et la passion me consument. Je n'arrive même plus à retenir mes cris de plaisirs, qui envahissent la pièce. Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi, alors que tout mon corps est en sueur, et que mon bassin donne quelques coups impatients pour t'aider. Dans un cri rauque, je me libère en toi, la tête jetée en arrière. Je m'écroule ensuite sur le matelas, pantelant et essoufflé. Je me retire doucement de toi, avant de serrer ton corps nu contre le mien. J'approche ma bouche de ton oreille, et y murmure tendrement.

- Mon dieu..

Je me penche ensuite pour embrasser ton épaule, en ajoutant.

- Wow...

Je relève ensuite mon visage, avant de plonger mon regard dans tes yeux, qui, étrangement me semblaient moins froids qu'auparavant. Au contraire, ce magnifique bleu me semblait.. Rassurant, à présent.

_Maintenant étendu sur le lit, mon dos collant a présent ton torse, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de bonheur et de bien être. Je venais de partager une des choses les plus intenses de toute ma vie et pour ca, jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez. Tu me rendais heureux et ca, c'étais le cadeau que personne ne m'avais encore fait. Je tournais légèrement mon visage vers toi pour t'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Me blottissant par la suite contre toi en soupirant de bien être._

- C'était magnifique.

Mes bras toujours enroulés autour de toi, je caresse doucement tes flancs, t'embrassant sur la tempe. Je recouvre tout ton visage de baiser. Magnifique est un mot faible comparé à ce que c'était. Je crois même que tout les mots au monde ne pourrait rendre justice à ce moment si extraordinaire. En tournant brièvement la tête vers la fenêtre, je remarque qu'elle est entièrement recouverte de buée. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que j'émets.

- Oh...

Je tourne ma tête vers toi et te demande.

- Il fait si chaud que ça..?

Je n'aurais pas de réponse, puisque tu t'étais déjà endormie comme un enfant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cet mini fiction ! Nous avons adoré écrire ça. Merci à vous pour les reviews (:<p>

Sarah et Margaux ~


End file.
